Smurf Of The Dead
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Classic Zombie Smurfs are out and about. Can the Smurfs stop the virus awhile they still have a conscious? Or will they end up being dinner, or worse, one of them. Death, Gore, Zombie Game, Literature, and Movie References.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Help!" screamed a smurf as he came running back into the village, "Help me please!"

The alarm was sound as smurfs from all over the Smurf Village came running to the pleading smurf, they were horrified to see him gripping a bleeding bite wound on his forearm. Hefty does his best to assist the injured smurf by clearing a way towards Papa Smurf as Smurfette scrambles to locate a First Aid Kit, "Papa Smurf!," called Hefty as he walked into his house with the injured smurf crying like a baby, "Your called upon once more."

Papa Smurf was sleeping at the table with his face lying on it, when Hefty came in with the bleeding smurf he shot up immediately and assess the situation. "Good smurf, what happened?" he asked as he was stunned to see so much blood being spilled onto the floor.

"A fellow smurf seems to be bitten by an animal," claimed Hefty, "Came smurfing into the village like crazy awhile crying."

Papa Smurf pulled up a chair for the injured smurf to sit on as other smurfs surround the home, worried about the injured smurf's condition. "Now let's see it my little smurf," said Papa Smurf as he cheers up the smurf.

The bleeding smurf let's go of his forearm and shows the full scale of the bite, it appears to be infected as the skin around it had already begun to turn into a blackish red color. The bite was smack dab on the middle of the smurf's forearm and it doesn't appear to be from an animal, it was oval shape and due to the visible teeth patterns on the lining the bite – it seems to have been made by a humanoid.

"Who bit you?" asked Papa Smurf as he does his best to hold in his fright, "What bit you?"

"Wild Smurf," said the injured smurf.

"Which smurf are you?" asked Hefty.

"Dabbler," he sobbed.

"You mean Wild did this to you Dabbler?" asked Papa Smurf as he gazes at the bite some more.

"He just, came out of nowhere... like a monster," explains Dabbler as he wiped away his tears, "He doesn't appear to be all smurfy, his skin was all gray. After he smurfs me, I didn't stop to ask him why he bit me. I just ran about a kilometer before reaching the safety of the Smurf Village, I'm not sure if he followed me or not."

Smurfette finally came in with the First Aid Kit, she sat it on the table as Papa Smurf opens it up and pulls out some gauze. "This might sting," said Papa Smurf as he picks up a bottle of Smurfberry Wine and pours it onto the bite, Dabbler yelps in response as Papa Smurf wraps the bite with the gauze.

"Are you going to be okay Dabbler?" asked Smurfette worriedly.

"I think so," said Dabbler as he flexes his hand, "It could have been worse, he could have ripped my arm clean off."

"Mind if I escort you back home?" asked Smurfette.

"Sure, thanks Smurfette," agrees Dabbler as he gets off the chair.

Smurfette takes Dabbler's hand and led him outside, leaving Hefty and Papa Smurf alone inside the mushroom house. After staring at the blood on the floor for about a few seconds, Papa Smurf looks up at Hefty who was staring back at him. "Something doesn't feel right Hefty," he says, "Besides today, when was the last time we heard from Wild Smurf?"

"About three weeks," said Hefty, "Chernov often goes out to see him once in awhile but has said nothing about him, you think he'll know more about this?"

"Something in my heart is telling me not to confront Chernov about this," says Papa Smurf, "Due to his track record, I don't think it would be a good idea."

Chernov is not an ordinary smurf, he stands 4 apples tall and his skin is grass green instead of sky blue. Instead of wearing white clothes, he wears camouflaged ones instead. He also has a head full of brown hair, his tall body is extremely lean awhile the others smurfs are pudgy. Chernov plays the Scientist role in the Smurf Village, he is basically a Chemist but is also known for his work on biology.

Meanwhile, the green smurf in question was busy tending his very own garden. His house is located near the body of water that borders the Smurf Village, which is quite dangerous due to the chemical experiments that goes on inside his house. Dabbler turns out to be his next door neighbor, Chernov turns out to be the only one who understands Dabbler well.

Seeing him with Smurfette and the bandaged bite wound peaked his curiosity, he puts down his plowing shovel and walks over to Smurfette and Dabbler just as they reached the front door. "What happened Dabbler?" asked Chernov as he points to the bandaged arm, "Looks like you've been bitten by a wild animal."

"I had," said Dabbler, "It was that bad."

"If you need anything, I'm here for you." said Chernov, "If that bite becomes infected, don't keep it to yourself and tell me or Papa Smurf. Okay?"

"Yes Chernov," said Dabbler, "Thank you for your concern."

"Of course Dabbler," said Chernov," Your welcome."

He turns back around and heads back to tend his small garden, Dabbler and Smurfette looks on as Chernov picked up his plowing shovel and resumes breaking up the clots in the dirt. Everyone in the village knew that Chernov is almost always angry and almost never happy on most days so they often steer clear from him, just to avoid his wrath. But he has proven to be quite caring and generous as all the other smurfs, a little to caring one might say.

"Thanks Smurfette," said Dabbler.

Before Smurfette could say your welcome, he opened his front door and walked inside. Once he closed it behind him, Smurfette was left speechless as she stared at Chernov's flue gas stack chimney that towers over his house. Standing around 60 centimeters tall, it was the tallest thing in the village. Smurfette doesn't mind seeing the chimney, she needs something to look at as she tries to digest Dabbler's mysterious behavior.

"Still a jaw dropper, isn't it." said a voice.

Smurfette was surprise to find Chernov standing next to her, as if he came out of nowhere. "No it's not about your smokestack Chernov," said Smurfette, "It's Dabbler..."

"Don't worry Smurfette, I'll keep an eye on him since I know how to work with his depression." said Chernov.

"Okay Chernov," said Smurfette, "Bye."

Smurfette walks away as Chernov looked onward, he turns around and head back into his house where he fires up his blast furnace. This soon cause black smoke to spew out of the tall chimney and into the sky above, indicating that Chernov is working on smelting Iron Ore.

Dabbler stayed within his house for the rest of the day, all the smurfs wondered what he's doing in there. It didn't take long for Dabbler to sprang a fever, along with other influenza symptoms. He crawled up into his bed, too weak to get help. When night came, everything went silent in his house.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The next morning, Chernov woke up from his bed and yawned. He got up and head's next door to check on Dabbler, since he is still concerned about him. "Dabbler?" asked Chernov as he knocks on Dabbler's front door, "It's me Chernov."

He heard a groan behind the door, Chernov figured that he must have woken up Dabbler from his sleep. Since Chernov was the first to get up, at 5 in the morning, he must attend to important things before everyone else get's up at 7AM. Waking up an injured smurf to see if they are alright is on the list, but for Chernov something isn't right.

"You don't have to answer the door Dabbler," said Chernov, "Just tell me if you're okay."

He heard Dabbler moan inside, Chernov tries to peak through the window to catch a glimpse of Dabbler. It was too dark to see inside, Chernov decided to give Dabbler some breathing room and wait for him to come out on his own time. "Okay Dabbler, I'll leave you alone now." he said as he heads back to his house before muttering, "Well, I think I should focus myself on some other things for the time being."

Awhile Chernov is doing his own thing, two hours pass by and the entire Smurf Village begins to wake up from their sleep. Dopey walked up to Dabbler's door and knocked on it, "Dabbler?" he asked, "Are you up?"

Dopey heard a moan coming from within the mushroom house. He opened the door just a jar and saw blackness, then Dabbler barks as he shot out his hand through the door and slash Dopey with it before withdrawing it. The dimwitted smurf yelped as he quickly shuts the door as he places his hand on his stomach, when he removes it he saw 4 red parallel lines on his belly and the palm of his hand was covered in blood. "Dabbler Smurf, you don't have to be this grouchy." says Dopey as he shakes the blood off of his hand, "Smurf, I only wish you remained Doctor Smurf."

As Dopey runs off to find some bandages, Smurfette, who was oblivious to Dopey's injury, walked by and approached Dabbler's front door. "Dabbler?" asked Smurfette as she knocked on the door.

She squealed as Dabbler pounded on the door and made growling sounds, it didn't sound very smurfy. Smurfette rushed toward's Papa Smurf's house and found him sleeping on the bare floor cuddling a magazine, "Papa Smurf!" cried Smurfette.

Papa Smurf jumped and noticed the magazine in his hand, Smurfette noticed that the cover of the magazine has a picture of her in a pose before the village leader tossed it over his shoulder and it landed in the trash can. "Yes Smurfette?" he asked as he gets back onto his feet.

"Dabbler isn't being smurfy, something is wrong with him." cried Smurfette.

"Oh Dabbler is always full of problems." says Papa Smurf.

"He growled at me Papa," claimed Smurfette.

"Now that's just not Dabbler," says Papa Smurf, "The last time I heard a smurf growl was Grouchy on a bad day, I wanna see what's gotten into that smurf."

Papa Smurf and Smurfette left the mushroom house and head for Dabbler's house, they were just in time to see Chernov standing in front of Dabbler's front door as Hefty and Briany looked on. Before Papa Smurf could intervene, Chernov kicked Dabbler's door open. That's when Dabbler stumbles out and tries to tackle Chernov, everyone was horrified to see Dabbler's skin had changed from a sky blue to gray.

Chernov was fast to react as he used Dabbler's own momentum to bring him to the ground, "Someone get a blunt object." he said, "NOW!"

Brainy rushed off to retrieve a blunt weapon as Hefty stayed behind to help handle with Dabbler, they managed to tie Dabbler's hands together as the smurf tried his best to bite Hefty. "He seems bitey," he said, "What should we do Chernov?"

"Through him back in his house for now," says Chernov, "In the meantime, we'll try to figure out what happened."

Chernov and Hefty tossed Dabbler back into his own home before shutting the door, that's when Papa Smurf finally intervened, "What happened?" he asked.

"Dabbler was sounding like a monster, and you all know what happened next." said Chernov.

"He said yesterday that this is how Wild Smurf acted," said Hefty, "And now he's acting like Wild Smurf."

"Can we please diagnose Dabbler's condition?" asked Smurfette.

"Hrm, Brainy's house is full of books." said Hefty, "Maybe he has some Medical Books."

"I think I know what this disease is," claimed Chernov, "

Right on cue, Brainy came back with a Crowbar and Chernov took it from him then handed it to Hefty. "Stay here and guard Dabbler, use this to hit him with if he causes trouble." instructed Chernov.

"Well do Chernov," said Hefty.

"And a word of advice, don't let him touch you." warned Chernov.

Chernov rushed into his home as Papa Smurf, Smurfette, and Brainy followed him. They watched him opened a small door from his ceiling and a folding staircase descends to the floor, they watched him walk up as they all followed him up into his attic. "This is where I keep all my books," says Chernov as he makes room for the smurfs as they crawl up into the attic.

"Wow, there's more books in here than my house." says Brainy.

Chernov's attic was full of books, all stacked in piles and pressed up against the corners of the attic. No one knew how Chernov managed to cram a ton of books into his attic, but to Brainy is a miracle. "I assume that I know what disease Dabbler has, I think I read about it in a book that's up here." he said, "It's somewhere around here."

It was poorly lit as Chernov digs through his books to find the book he's looking for, "Not there," he says as he heads to another pile, "Not there either."

"What does it look like?" asked Smurfette as she gazes at a dictionary.

"It's black and it had a machete and a shotgun laid out as an X on the front," explains Chernov, "It's only 300 pages long so it's not that thick, holy smurf!"

"Did you find it?" asked Brainy.

"No," said Chernov as he pulls out a picture, showing a smurfette with short blonde hair wearing green overalls and hat – it appears that the smurfette was crossing her eyes with a big smile on her face, "It's a picture of my mom."

Chernov kissed the photo and sat it aside, "Rest in peace mom."

"Is this it?" asked Papa Smurf as he holds up a black book.

"Let's see," said Chernov, Papa Smurf hands him the book where Chernov read the cover out loud, "Zombititus: Complete Information Of The Zombie Virus By Citizenship, this is the book right here."

"Zombies?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Well he acted like a zombie," said Chernov, "Maybe Dabbler got bitten by one and turned into a zombie overnight."

All the smurfs managed to get down from the attic as Chernov puts the folding staircase back up into the ceiling and seals it, he then sat down the book onto a table and opened it up to the second chapter. "It says here that Zombititus, or the Z-Virus as it was called, is the mother of all zombie viruses in the world. Simply to put, it takes between 30 minutes to 24 hours for someone to turn into a zombie."

"Does it say there's a cure?" asked Papa Smurf.

"There is no known cure for the Z-Virus, as all of the internal organs and some parts of the Nervous System are no longer functioning." explains Chernov, "So if we impaled Dabbler with a pole, he's going to feel no pain nor would he die. The only organs that are functioning is the sensory organs, with the exception of touch, and the brain continues to function as a newly mutated organ."

Chernov turns the page and there was a picture on the very center of the page, showing a group of human zombies with gray skin and bright florescent eyes devouring a corpse. "These zombies eat the flesh of the living," he said as the smurfs gasped in horror of the photo, "If you get bitten or scratched by them, you'll turn into one of them with an instinct to kill and eat. Zombies like to eat more than they like to kill, when it comes to eating the species they once represent in their former lives."

"HELP!" cried a voice from outside, "HELP ME PLEASE!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"That's sound's like Sassette!" cried Smurfette as she turns towards the door.

"Smurfette, wait!" cried Chernov, but it was too late as Smurfette has already left the building, "Mothersmurfer, don't just stand there! Follow her!"

Chernov, Brainy, and Papa Smurf ran after Smurfette as they past Hefty who was nonchalantly leaning against Dabbler's house wall, Smurfette ran to her home to find the front door kicked open awhile other smurfs were standing nearby. They all looked like they've seen a ghost, their faces don't lie. "Don't go in there!" warned a smurf. Smurfette went in of course, regardless of all the warnings she's getting from her fellow smurfs.

Just when Smurfette walked in, she gasped in horror as she saw a zombie smurf eating a disemboweled Sassette Smurfling. Her organs were pulled out of her stomach with brute force and were surrounding her and the zombie smurf. To add to the horror show, the whole room as coated in blood splatter. The scratches on the zombie's stomach had indicated that it's Dopey, who was scratched earlier by Dabbler not to long ago.

Smurfette was quick on realizing this, Chernov is right about the zombie theory after all.

Dopey was about to eat Sassette's liver when he spotted Smurfette, he moaned and dropped the organ before climbing up to his feet. Smurfette backed away as Dopey stuck his arms out and begins to limp towards her, she ran out of the home and into Chernov who immediately pulled her out of the doorway just to make room for the zombie to come slouching out into the open.

The growing smurf crowd gasped at the sight of Dopey. Not only was his skin is gray and his eye's bloodshot red, his mouth, chest, and hands were covered in Sassette's blood. Chernov reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handgun, "He's not a smurf anymore guys," he said, "He's now a monster in smurf form, say hello to the living dead."

Chernov aims his handgun and fired it at Dopey's torso, he unloaded the entire clip into Dopey and the smurf was still walking. He reloads the gun and fired a single shot into Dopey's head, killing him before he hit the ground. Once the zombie smurf collapsed onto the ground, Smurfette tried to rushed back inside but Chernov grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back.

"Look at me Smurfette," ordered Chernov as he grips Smurfette's head and forced her to look at Chernov in the eyes, "It took 30 minutes for Dopey to turn, what do you think would happen to Sassette?"

Smurfette just stared at him in silence, her eyes were filling up with tears. "Now when we're going to go in there, you are to remain silent. With all do respect, you should put her down with my firearm. Put the bullet straight into her skull, she won't feel a thing since...

They heard something groaned inside, Chernov let's go of Smurfette's head and walks her inside. He hands Smurfette his gun as he closes her eyes with her hands to avoid seeing her sister, as Sassette has reanimate and is now crawling towards the two smurfs as she drags part of her digestive track. Smurfette aims the gun as Chernov places it in position, "Fire," he whispered into her ear.

BANG!

Smurfette no longer hears Sassette dragging herself onto the floor. When Chernov removes his hands from Smurfette's eyes, she saw Sassette lying face down onto the ground – dead.

"What about the other Smurflings?" asked a smurf from outside.

"Oh you just have to ask?" snapped Brainy.

"What about Baby Smurf?" muttered Smurfette.

"I know how this feels Smurfette," explains Chernov, "I have experienced the death of a close loved one before but it is worse than what you're feeling."

Smurfette tried to rush towards Sassette but Chernov stopped her, "Don't remember her like this, don't let it scar you for the rest of your life." said Chernov, "Papa Smurf!"

Papa Smurf came in and saw the gruesome seen, "Hoooollllllllll" he gasped as he tries his best not to vomit.

"Take Smurfette with you," said Chernov, "I'm going to check the entire house for the Smurflings, assuming that they're hiding somewhere."

Without saying a word, Papa Smurf leads Smurfette outside as she burst out crying. Since Smurfette's house is a two story building, Chernov walked upstairs and into the massive room above. He heard some movement in the closet and he knocked on it, "Hello?" said a faint squeaky voice.

"It's Chernov," said Chernov, "It's safe now."

The Smurflings opened up and came running out, their faces expressed horror. They were trembling and shaking, but were alive. "Where's Sassette?" asked Snappy.

"Dead," said Chernov, "You want to see her pulverized corpse downstairs?"

"No," said Slouchy.

"Okay then, let's head outside before more problems persist." said Chernov.

Chernov lead the Smurflings outside, making sure that they haven't seen the bloody living room by rushing them along. Papa Smurf tends to the crying Smurfette as Chernov closes the door, he looked at Papa Smurf with a keen eye before turning his attention to the crowd of smurfs who were to frightened to talk. "Anyone of you been bit?" asked Chernov, "Or anyone of you been scratched by them?"

All the smurfs shook their heads as Chernov messes his hair with his hand, "We got ourselves a zombie outbreak," announces Chernov, "Everyone, stay sharp. This won't be pretty."

"Help!" cried a smurf, "Somebody! Please help!"

Hefty came running to the area with a massive bite on his arm. Even though he was bleeding bad, the smurf was quite tough. "Dabbler's broken loose and bit me in the process," he snapped, "I'm going to smurf him up so good."

"You best do it now awhile you're still alive," said Chernov, "Within a few hours, your going to wind up as a zombie."

Hefty gave Chernov an incredulous look, "Your serious?" he asked.

"Does a dead smurf lying on the ground tell you anything?" asked Chernov.

When Hefty noticed Dopey, his eyes went big. "You killed him?" he asked.

"He killed Sassette and scarred Smurfette for life."

"Oh Smurfette," mumbled Hefty.

"Does anyone noticed that there are more zombie smurfs walking out into the open?" asked Brainy.

Everyone turned and saw zombie smurfs starting to limp out of nowhere and locks onto the smurfs, first there's one, then two, then four, 8, 16, you get the picture. "Everyone head to my house, don't bother running as these zombies are very slow." said Chernov, "Move it, now."

All the smurfs head over to Chernov's house, some of them ran in a state of panic awhile the rest simply walked quickly. Just as everyone was half way there, they began to hear screams as fellow smurfs were being eaten alive. "Move Smurfs!" ordered Papa Smurf, "Move!"

Everyone rushed into Chernov's house as Papa Smurf watches the zombies walking towards them with every slow step, "Papa Smurf," said Brainy as he taps him on the shoulder, "Get inside."

Papa Smurf walked backwards into the house where Brainy shuts the door, Chernov presses a button on the wall and sheets of metal descends from the windows and sealed them tight. This caused the room to go pitch black for only a few seconds, "Hold on, let me get a light." he says as the smurfs hear him move things around, "Here we go."

It was a flashlight, a rare piece of technology in le Pays maudit. The glow of the flashlight illuminated the place just a bit, Chernov then opens a cabinet and pulled out an electric lantern and turned it on. The room became brighter and Chernov turns off the flashlight as he sat the lantern on the table which was placed at the center of the room, "Is there a cure?" asked Handy.

"No, there isn't a cure." said Papa Smurf, "Once your a zombie, it is too late."

"Too late?" asked Vanity.

"Yeah, how many smurfs are in here?" asked Brainy.

"About 17," says Papa Smurf as he counted.

"What about everyone else outside?" asked Smurfette.

"They are either boarded up within their own home or becoming lunch to the cannibals," answers Chernov, "Does anyone want to go out there and look for other smurfs?"

"I'll go," said Hefty as he raises his hand.

"Yeah, awhile you're heart still beats," says Chernov. "Knowing how tough you are, it would take a day for you to zombify. So I'm coming with you, just in case you were to turn into one."

"Do we need weapons?" asked Hefty.

"Yeah, rifles to be exact." said Chernov, "And that Crowbar you happened to be still holding is also needed."

Chernov went to his couch and lift up a cushion and pulled out the legendary M1 Garand, "Your ready Hefty?" asked Chernov.

"Yes I am," he said.

"Okay, we'll might have a big bond fire after this." said Chernov, then he turns towards the smurfs, "If I'm not back in 48 hours, that means I'm gone regardless of the reason."

Chernov opened the front door as he and Hefty walked out, Chernov closes the door behind them and left the smurfs alone for the time being. All was silent for a while until they heard Chernov's gunfire, then Papa Smurf walked to the book and opened it.

"What are we going to do Papa Smurf?" asked Smurfette.

"Find a cure, or a vaccine of some sort." says Papa Smurf, "There's gotta be something in this book that might help, it's mostly about survival and stuff."

"Does it talk about Offense?" asked Brainy.

"Yes, and also Defense," said Papa Smurf, "Staying put in a heavily barricaded structure is vital, and looks like we are in that heavily barricaded structure."

"So how long is this going to last?" asked Handy.

"Depends if we do anything or not," answers Papa Smurf, "The more we kill them, the closer will all this end."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For 48 hours, the Smurfs hunker down in Chernov's house as they listened to screams that were slowly turning into moans, Papa Smurf read the Zombititus book about 3 times and still figured that there could be a cure for the disease. Smurfette seemed to have lost all hope of survival due to the death of her sister, the thought of Baby Smurf could be dead soon begin to bore into her mind like a drill bit.

Papa Smurf closed the zombie book and sat it on the counter, his patience are running thin and Chernov hadn't shown up yet. He gazed at all the other smurfs who were either sleeping, staring into the lantern, crossing their eyes. There was no conversation to speak of, though it was getting cold inside the house. Handy got up and opened the door to Chernov's blast furnace, there was some logs lying next to it and he picked one up.

Before he placed it into the blast furnace, he noticed the log was made out of pulverized wood and coal bond together with beeswax. "Chernov is very ingenious," said Handy as he places in some of the logs into the furnace, "Nice fireplace he has, it's made out of thick stone."

"He uses it to smelt iron," explains Brainy, "Not just that, but for cooking as well."

Handy pulls out a box of matches and managed to lit a match, he tosses it into the furnace and the logs immediately caught fire. The burst of energy they gave out struck Handy in amazement as the flames quickly engulfed them, the heat made Handy step backwards as it warms up the mushroom house.

There was soon a knock on the door, which as everyone on edge, "Guys, it's me." said Chernov's voice, "Open up."

Papa Smurf opens the door and he came in with a bag full of goods, Hefty wasn't with him as the village leader closes the door. Since Chernov came alone, the smurf's morale decreased even more. "Anyone still alive out there?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yes, there are a few smurfs but they're too scared to come out." said Chernov, "They are being held up in their own homes, so your not alone. Since the zombies move so slow, I got to work on burning some bodies due to the health hazard they pose."

"So what's in the bag?" asked Brainy.

"Well, just food and a few books I picked up," explains Chernov as he dumps the contents onto the table, the last thing that fell out was a magazine with a picture of Smurfette in a pose. Realizing that it's his, Papa Smurf made a grab for it but Handy beat him to it and took a look inside the magazine. "Wow, look at all of these pictures of Smurfette," said Handy as he show's the smurfs.

"What is it?" asked Smurfette as she got up from her chair.

"No, don't look it's for guys only," said Handy.

"I knew it was a good idea to grab that porn magazine Papa Smurf has," thought Chernov.

"You might leave them be Smurfette, you don't want to know what they're up too." warned Papa Smurf, who was still embarrassed by the magazine.

"Have you found Baby Smurf Chernov?" asked Smurfette.

"Smurfette," said Chernov, "I've looked up and down the village and all I saw was zombies walking around and horrified smurfs inside barricaded mushroom homes, no sign of Baby Smurf anywhere. It's like he got up and left without warning, not to mention Grandpa Smurf is missing."

"No sign of him anywhere?" asked Papa Smurf.

"No sign pointing to where he went." said Chernov, "Don't know where Nanny Smurf went either, you don't wanna know what happened to Smoogle though."

Smurfette slumped back into her chair as the Smurfs go through the items Chernov brought, he walked up to Papa Smurf and whispers, "Need to speak with you in the next room, it's urgent."

Chernov led Papa Smurf into his bedroom and shuts the door behind him, the two smurfs sat on the bed where Chernov give Papa Smurf his full debriefing. "For two days, I searched up and down the smurf village and there wasn't very much to find." said Chernov, "But what I'm going to tell you is this, just an hour after me and Hefty left I shot him in the back of the head without warning. It get's worse, I stumbled upon Baby Smurf's remains."

"I thought you said you can't find Baby Smurf," pinpointed Papa Smurf.

"Smurfette is emotionally sensitive right now, just one more bad news and she would probably go back to her former self." warned Chernov, "You know what I'm talking about Papa Smurf, I knew how Smurfette was created by Gargamel in order to..."

"Yes, you don't have to retell the story Chernov." said Papa Smurf.

"In fact, there's a bigger problem." said Chernov, "Every zombie out there had locked onto me, they are not easy to get off your tail. It won't be long before a horde of zombies comes knocking, there is no way all of these smurfs and even us are going to make it."

"What about the attic?" asked Papa Smurf.

"There's no way out Papa Smurf, these zombies will never get tired on hunting us." said Chernov, "Shhh, listen."

First it was a whimper, then it was a soft moan. Then it grew louder and louder, it's obvious that a zombie horde has gathered outside the smurf house. Chernov and Papa Smurf got up and rushed into the main room as everyone stares at the front door, wondering if the zombies are going to come through it or not. Chernov rushes towards it and placed and locks the bolt action lock on the door, but that's not going to hold forever.

"Luckily I prepared myself for when being trapped inside my own home," said Chernov, "I have an emergency escape door in my bedroom. Since the zombies are focused at the front, we'll slip out the back. Simple as that."

"Chernov, your a genius." said Smurfette as she jumped up and hug him.

"Don't get your hopes up, death is still everywhere no matter where we go." said Chernov, "Right now, we just have to get out of his way."

Chernov rushed to his bedroom and flipped his bed up against the wall, revealing a small door big enough for a smurf to crawl through. Everyone stands back as Chernov opens the small door, he stuck his head through it to check for zombies that might be lurking by. "Coast is clear in the rear," said Chernov, "I'll be the last one out, everyone get out now!"

Smurf after smurf, they poured out of the building like drops of water. Chernov literally has to push on a few smurf's rears just to hurry them up for the next one, he had an eye trained on the front door as it looks like it's going to be barged down. Once all the smurfs are out, Chernov and Papa Smurf are the only ones left. "Papa Smurf," said Chernov, "I'm going to keep the zombies busy awhile you take the smurfs to safety."

"Your going to sacrifice yourself for us?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I don't die that easy Old Timer," said Chernov, "Just get the smurfs as far from the Smurf Village as far as possible, now get out of here."

Papa Smurf soon crawled through the hole as Chernov seals it up from the inside, when Papa Smurf rejoins the group everyone noticed Chernov had stayed behind. "No time to explain," he said, "Run my smurfs, RUN!"

The Smurfs waste no time, they all followed Papa Smurf as he ran as fast as their smurf feet could take them. They ran straight into the woods to avoid the zombies, a wise choice. After getting about a few meters from the edge of the village, they felt the ground shake as an explosion takes place.

They all stopped and looked behind them and managed to make out a huge fireball through the foliage of the woods, it was too much for the little smurfs to bare as Smurfette passes out and collapsed onto the ground. Everyone else just stared at the fire in horror as they watch the nearby tree's closest to the explosion catch fire, there is no way for Chernov to survive that explosion. No way at all.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"What are we going to do Papa Smurf!" cried Brainy.

"I don't know Brainy, I just don't know!" snapped Papa Smurf, "Wait a second, I think I know of someone that might help us."

"Who?" asked Smurfette.

"Who do you think?"

All the Smurfs were silent for a few seconds until Smurfette come up with a conclusion, "The king?" asked Smurfette.

"No," said Papa Smurf, "Who do you think might be responsible for this?"

"Gargamel," answers Handy.

"Exactly," said Papa Smurf.

"I hate Gargamel," grumbled Grouchy, "But I hate zombies more."

"Gargamel!" cried Harmony, "Are you serious!"

"I've never been more serious in my entire life," said Papa Smurf.

All the smurfs rushed over to Gargamel's hovel, if he's there then they should get answers from him. Like a question about Wild Smurf, maybe Gargamel turned Wild into a zombie somehow. Since the wizard's home wasn't that far away, it didn't take long for the Smurfs to find it. It was already late in the day so Gargamel should be home eating dinner, so he should be in no mood to do anything about the Smurfs during their visit.

The smurfs managed to get the front door open and they all charged inside, what they find surprised them. Gargamel was no where to be found and neither is his cat Azrael, but it looked like he's up to something sinister.

They walked into his laboratory to find all these stuff about zombies, newspapers were covered in articles about zombies and books about zombies were scattered all over his desk along with ordinary medical journals. There were hamster cages stacked up against the corner of the room, some of them were stained with blood. A counter was covered with tools used for either surgery or dissections, they happened to be stained with blood.

"I knew Gargamel would be behind this," said Papa Smurf.

"Behind what?" asked a voice.

All the Smurfs turned and saw Gargamel standing before them near the doorway, with Azrael standing nearby ready to pounce. Gargamel slams the door shut with a loud thud, then suddenly Vanity started screaming. Everyone saw what appears to be a blood covered zombified Wild Smurf, taking a huge bite out of Vanity's shoulder from behind. Blood was pouring onto the concrete floor like a faucet as Vanity tries to get away, but Wild's grip was unusually stronger than Hefty's.

"Where did he come from!" cried Handy as he points his finger at Vanity and Wild.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Gargamel as the smurfs move aside awhile he approaches the two.

Using a couple Tongs, Gargamel picked up Vanity and Wild with each one. Then he opened up a hamster cage and dropped Vanity inside, Wild on the other hand was dropped in a separate cage. The Smurfs, who were paralyzed in fear, did nothing to help their fellow smurf, all they could do as watch as he and the zombie were placed on top of the counter.

"Okay Azrael," said Gargamel, "Round them up!"

Azrael obeyed his master and charged at the smurfs, they all ran like a flock of birds as the cat circled them until they were in a tight ball. Then Gargamel pulls out a bag and engulfs the Smurfs with it, capturing the blue people. The wizard then placed a large cage on top of the counter and dumped the smurfs into it through the cage door on top, they all come pouring out of the bag like rag dolls.

As the last Smurf flopped into the cage, Gargamel sealed the top entrance of their tiny prison. As the Smurfs got back onto their feet, Gargamel opened up a cabinet and pulled out a cage draped in a black cover. There were moaning and groaning noises coming from the cage as Gargamel sat it on the counter, Azrael sat nearby and watched the Smurfs become frightened to death.

"I'm sure you know these creatures well," says Gargamel as he pulls off the covers from the cage.

The Smurfs were horrified to see 7 zombie smurfs inside the cage, all of which started to lock onto the living smurfs as they tried to make a fruitless attempt to reach out and grab them. Inside the zombies' cage are Sloppy, Clumsy, Poet, Painter, Sneezy, Sweepy, and even Dabbler Smurf was inside due to the bandaged arm which is stained in black blood. What caught everyone's attention more was a zombified Grandpa Smurf, unlike the other zombies who has bitemarks, Grandpa Smurf has no visible bites or scratches and neither was he covered in blood.

"What did you do to my Papa Smurf?" snapped Papa Smurf.

"I found him like this only yesterday," said Gargamel, "Along with all the other zombies you see here, I assume you're here because you think I'm responsible."

"Yes, we thought you did it." said Papa Smurf.

"Well, this isn't my work you smurfs." replied Gargamel, "This has been going on for weeks after noticing a portion of the forest had gone quiet, no birds were singing for days in there. It's like they have simply left, so I went over there to investigate about a couple days ago. That's when I found the zombified Wild Smurf covered in blood, the gray skin really made me jumped as the zombie moaned at me."

"The blood that's covering Wild was fresh at the time," continued Gargamel, "So I assumed that he'd just ate, but what?"

"Dabbler," said Papa Smurf, "Took a good chunk out of his arm, we never knew it was contagious until he attacked Dopey and Chernov."

"Where is the green smurf?" asked Gargamel.

"He sacrificed himself to save us," muttered Smurfette.

"That must of what caused the column of smoke to rise from the horizon earlier," said Gargamel, "I have plans for you Smurfs, and your not going to like it. One is which you'll be watching Vanity's torture. Observe."

The Smurfs looked at Vanity who was gripping his shoulder tightly, he had lost a lot of blood on which it covered him and the bottom of the cage. He looked quite pale appeared he was going to pass out, his eyes were drooping as he clutches his bloodstained mirror to his chest. Still holding onto it, he collapsed into the pool of his own blood and slips into a coma. The Smurfs watch Vanity for about an hour, on which he stopped bleeding... and stopped breathing.

Gargamel simply sat on a chair and watch the smurf stair at Vanity as he changes color right before their very eyes, it took several minutes for Vanity's skin to turn from sky blue to a neutral gray. After about 2 and a half hours from being bitten, Vanity's eyes flashed open. They were bright red, and even more interesting is Vanity is still clutching his mirror after being reanimated as a zombie.

"You would be joining him soon," said Gargamel as Vanity groans the distinctive zombie moan.

Suddenly, he heard scratching behind the door and managed to hear some muffled sounds of moaning. "Now what is that?" asked Gargamel. He got up from the chair and walked towards the door, when he opened it he literally slams the door shut after getting a glance behind it. "Come on Azrael!" he cried, "Let's get out of here!"

Gargamel scoops up his cat and rushed over to the window and opened it, the Smurfs watched him jump through it. He left the Smurfs alone with the zombie smurfs, they soon figure out why as the door popped open with a loud crack. It slowly opened and revealed a zombie smurf horde, the Smurf's hearts soon sank as they realized they were trapped. The only way out was through the window where Gargamel escaped through, but there was no way out of the cage.

Suddenly, the caged zombie smurfs managed to use their unnatural strength to break through the tiny wire thin bars of the hamster cage, making a hole big enough to squeeze through. Vanity, Wild, and the seven other zombie smurfs surround the smurfs and tried to break through the cage as the horde slowly approaches them below. "What do we do Papa Smurf?" cried Handy.

Papa Smurf stares at his Papa Smurf as the old zombie smurf tries to bash his way in using his cane, the village leader took a deep breath and said, "It's every smurf for himself."

Suddenly the zombified Grandpa Smurf began to push onto the cage towards the edge of the counter. Seeing what he's doing made all the zombie smurfs copy him, all the Smurfs hang onto whatever is available as the zombie smurfs pushed the cage off the counter as it landed into the zombie horde below.

The cage landed on it's side as the zombie horde below surrounds the cage, the zombie smurfs on the counter above jumps down and lands on top of the cage and made an attempt to break through the bars.

Papa Smurf thinks fast, he looked around the cage and noticed that some of the smurfs had broken their ankles and legs from the fall. He then noticed that the plastic bottom had slightly popped off the cage, a promising escape route. With all of his smurf strength, Papa Smurf kicked the bottom and managed to make a gap about 6 centimeters wide. It's enough for the Smurfs to escape to, "To me my Smurfs!" cried Papa Smurf as he made a feeble dash through the gap. A zombie smurf managed to slash out at Papa Smurf, however the adrenaline prevented from feeling anything.

However, the Smurfs can't abandoned their injured comrades and ignored Papa Smurf's orders. The zombies soon pulled the cage apart and managed to get inside as Papa Smurf made a jump onto the window sill, safe from the zombie horde. He could only watch as the zombies rip the cage apart from it's wires and got inside, all 15 Smurfs were dragged out one by one by the zombies and right into a deep portion of the horde before being eaten alive.

Smurfette was unhurt as she made a dash to safety, but a zombie smurf grabbed her long blonde hair and pulled her back. Smurfette screams as the zombie took a bite out of her arm, other zombies pinned Smurfette down to the ground as she pointlessly kicks and punch. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the zombies tear off their dress then tear her belly wide open, just like Sassette, Smurfette was being eaten alive awhile being disemboweled.

Some Smurfs were also ripped open and their organs were eaten, some zombies managed to rip off the Smurf's limbs and ate them as if they're chicken wings. Handy's head was smashed into the concrete, knocking him out cold as the zombies began to feast on his back. The Smurflings soon dissappeared into the Zombie Horde, Brainy also vanished within the chaos. Everyone else were either eaten alive

"I hate being eaten alive!" screamed Grouchy right before his intestines was torn out of his body.

Papa Smurf was mortified as he cannot bare to watch his little smurfs be eaten alive, nor can he stand listening to their screams. The Village leader jumped out the window and ran for his life, since there was nothing he could do for his fellow smurfs. By then Gargamel was long gone but now with no other smurf to save, Papa Smurf tried his best to save his own skin.

After running about a few meters away from the hovel, Papa Smurf stopped and sat down at the foot of a tree to catch his breath. He realized that the Smurfs are doomed and there is no cure, all the smurfs he brought to the world were either dead or a zombie. No one left, gone. The Smurf Village was destroyed without damage and now Papa Smurf stands alone, as the last smurf.

Papa Smurf simply placed his forehead between his knees and cried, suddenly he heard someone approach. The village leader shot up and noticed it was Brainy dragging a heavily bleeding Smurfette, this caused Papa Smurf to stop crying.

"Papa Smurf!" cried Brainy, "Help!"

Papa Smurf rushes to Brainy's aid and helped him laid Smurfette down on the grass, her dress was torn and covered with her own blood. Smurfette was also covered in several bite wounds on her legs and arms, not to mention that her intestines were dangling from her stomach. Smurfette is tougher than she looks, it's amazing she had survived this long after being disemboweled.

"Are you all that's left?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I don't know, the Smurflings had disappeared but me and Smurfette..." Brainy's voice trails off and he held up his arm for Papa Smurf to see, the Village leader saw two arches of teeth marks on Brainy's forearm. He had been bit, "Papa Smurf," said Brainy, "Look at her shoulder."

Papa Smurf looked at his shoulder and noticed 4 red lines going down from his upper arm to his elbow, it was a zombie scratch and Papa Smurf realized he's also infected. "Papa Smurf?" asked Brainy, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know Brainy," said Papa Smurf as he sat back onto the foot of the tree, "Sit here and see how the other half lives I guess."

Brainy sat next to Papa Smurf as he proceeds to stroke Smurfette's head as she cries, 20 minutes went by and Smurfette stopped crying and went silent. Papa Smurf didn't bother checking for a pulse since he could see she is no longer bleeding, he knows what is about to come. "You want to do it?" he asked.

"Sure," said Brainy nonchalantly as he gets up and picks up a rock laying nearby, he gazes at Smurfette for a short while before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry Smurfette." Smurfette's eyes opened, they were bright red. Just as she moans, Brainy smashes her skull in with the rock. She falls silent for the final time, Brainy slumps next to Papa Smurf again as they watch the zombie horde of undead smurfs come walking out of Gargamel's hovel.

"This is it Brainy," said Papa Smurf without taking his eyes off the horde.

"It's nice knowing you." replies Brainy without looking at Papa Smurf.

The two smurfs sat there and watch as the zombie horde spots them and began the slow march after them, Papa Smurf and Brainy held their ground as they wait for their demise. Either being eaten alive, or worse, becoming one of them...

**THE END**


End file.
